Gagal Pendekatan
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Kim Mingyu sudah melakukan seribu satu cara untuk mendapatkan hati senior favoritnya tapi semuanya cuma berbuah penolakan. Sampai suatu hari Mingyu ada dititik penyesalan. Menyesal sudah melakukan pendekatan. Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Boyslove. Shortfic. Review


**GAGAL PENDEKATAN**

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Shortfic – BoysLove

.

.

Mingyu tersenyum mendapati seseorang ada disalah satu dari lima pria dan satu wanita di depan sana. Mantan seniornya di _high_ _school_ yang jadi seniornya lagi hari ini. Hari pertama Mingyu jadi mahasiswa baru jurusan kedokteran di _YangSun_ _University_.

Senior favoritnya sejak dua tahun lalu dia pindah ke _Haneul_ _High_ _School_.

"Nama saya Jeon Wonwoo. Senior satu tingkat diatas kalian. Dan hari ini saya bertugas sebagai ketua panitia untuk acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru sampai tiga hari kedepan."

Mingyu ingin berteriak dan melompat saat senior kesayangannya itu berbicara dengan lantang dan tanpa ekspresi. Mingyu berdiri sambil menyatukan tangannya dibagian belakangnya sesuai interuksi dari salah seorang senior di depan itu. Tubuh Mingyu yang tinggi membuat ia harus berbaris di bagian belakang. Padahal dari awal ia ingin sekali berdiri paling depan supaya bisa lebih jelas memandangi senior manisnya itu.

.

"Dimana _name_ - _tag_ mu?" Demi angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi di jam sebelas siang ini, Mingyu ingin berterima kasih pada Seokmin -teman sekelasnya- yang sudah menjatuhkan _name_ - _tag_ kertas buatannya di toilet dan menyebabkan kertas bertuliskan identitas Mingyu itu robek.

Mingyu ini bodoh atau apa? Kenapa berterima kasih?

Jawabannya karena dengan robeknya _name_ - _tag_ Mingyu, ia jadi bisa berdiri berhadapan dengan pria ramping pujaan hatinya itu.

" _Push_ _up_ dua puluh kali." Mingyu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum matanya bergerak tak teratur menghindari tatapan maut calon pacarnya itu.

Batin Mingyu sebelum mau tak mau melakukan perintah dari seniornya itu.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Wonwoo- _hyung_. Aku sudah mendaftar klub basket kemarin. Supaya bisa bersama Wonie- _hyung_ lebih sering." Mingyu membuat langkahnya sedikit lebih lebar untuk bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Wonwoo.

"Kalau motivasimu ikut hanya karena hal konyol seperti itu, lebih baik jangan pernah ikut klub basket." Wonwoo berucap datar. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada junior yang sudah sebulan terus berada disekelilingnya.

Wonwoo bukannya buta atau tuli. Dia bisa tau dan paham bahwa juniornya itu sedang melakukan pendekatan padanya. Tapi hatinya hanya dirinya sendiri yang tau.

.

"Aku menunggumu di kantin sejak tadi. Ternyata Wonwoo- _hyung_ masih dikelas." Mingyu mendudukkan diri dihadapan Wonwoo yang sedang serius membaca sebuah buku yang tebalnya melebihi buku pelajaran.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas. Matanya menatap huruf-huruf beraturan dibukunya dengan tidak fokus. Hanya pengalihan agar tak menatap pria dihadapannya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Tapi pastikan makan roti ini ya, Wonie- _hyung_." Mingyu menepati janjinya untuk pergi dari hadapan sang senior.

Mingyu sudah biasa menerima kata-kata pedas dari Wonwoo. Ia sudah melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk mendekatkan diri pada Wonwoo tapi tetap saja seniornya itu bersikap ketus dan datar pada Mingyu.

Tapi bukan Mingyu namanya kalau dia menyerah begitu saja. Satu, dua cara gagal, masih ada seribu satu cara lagi untuk Mingyu lakukan agar bisa mendapatkan hati Wonwoo.

Semangat.

.

" _Hyung_ , aku antar pulang ya?" Bulan ketiga semenjak deretan cara yang tertulis di agenda Mingyu hanya tercoret dengan tanda silang. Gagal. Percobaan mendapatkan hati Wonwoo masih saja menemui kegagalan.

Dan sekarang percoban kesekian. Mingyu malas menghitung.

"Aku pulang bersama Jihoon." Penolakan lagi.

"Maksudku ajak Jihoon- _hyung_ pulang bersama juga." Jangan menyerah Mingyu.

"Aku naik bus saja." Wonwoo berjalan cepat sambil menarik lengan mungil Jihoon yang baru saja menghampiri Wonwoo digerbang depan universitas. Segera menyusupkan dirinya di kerumunan calon penumpang bus di sebuah halte di dekat universitas bersama Jihoon.

Mingyu mendesah sedih. Satu lagi 'cara mendekati Wonwoo' yang harus ia coret di agendanya.

.

Wonwoo membaca deretan kata-kata picisan disecarik kertas berwarna biru yang ia temukan di selipan buku catatannya.

Wonwoo yang baru saja kembali dari jam istirahatnya memandang surat cinta itu dengan wajah datar khasnya. Lalu beranjak keluar kelasnya lagi.

"Pelajari literatur Bahasa Korea dengan benar." Nada suaranya masih rendah dan semempesona biasanya saat Mingyu menerima surat biru itu dari tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dihadapannya. Wonwoo sudah membaca surat cintanya. Walaupun akhirnya dikembalikan.

Mingyu menatap kepergian pujaan hatinya sebelum tersenyum tipis.

Sepanjang sejarah Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo, belum pernah sekalipun Wonwoo datang ke kelas Mingyu untuk menemuinya. Dan hari ini, Mingyu serasa mendapat sebuah keajaiban.

" _Hey_ , sudah ku bilang susun kata-kata yang benar kan, Kwon Soonyoung? Wonwoo- _hyung_ itu mendapat nilai terbaik di pelajaran literatur. Kau membuatku malu." Mingyu berteriak kesal pada seorang pria yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Seharusnya kau juga memeriksanya dulu. Jangan asal salin. Mau romantis tapi tidak mau usaha. Lagian kau itu kuno, Kim Mingyu. Surat cinta? Kuno." Pria berpipi bulat itu mencibir Mingyu dengan gaya yang menyebalkan dimata Mingyu.

" _Aish_. Tunggu. Aku kan tidak menuliskan namaku di surat ini." Alis Mingyu bersatu di tengah dahinya saat tangannya membuka kembali surat biru itu. Benar. Dia lupa menuliskan nama.

Mingyu tersenyum begitu lebar akibat pemikiran konyolnya.

.

Wonwoo berdiri di tengah lapangan basket _outdoor_ universitas. Peluh menetes di pelipisnya. Baju olahraga yang ia kenakan juga sudah mulai basah oleh keringatnya.

Wonwoo menampilkan wajah datarnya. Memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada sesosok pria tinggi yang berlutut dihadapannya.

Wonwoo menggeram jengah karena makin menit berlalu, makin bertambah jumlah angka untuk menghitung banyaknya mahasiswa yang hadir ditepian lapangan itu. Menyaksikan adegan setara episode drama Korea.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu sejak aku melihatmu dulu di _high_ _school_. Aku terus memperhatikanmu bahkan sampai akhirnya kau lulus dan sekarang berkuliah di _YangSun_. Aku berjuang keras agar bisa satu universitas denganmu bahkan satu jurusan denganmu…" Wonwoo masih berdiri sambil memandang pria yang hampir satu semester gencar mendekatinya.

"…Aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendekatimu dan mendapatkan hatimu Wonwoo-hyung. Tapi kau selalu melakukan penolakan dan menghindariku. Aku…" Mingyu menunduk sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kau menyesal melakukannya?" Wonwoo bersuara sambil tubuhnya dibuat sedikit rileks meski masih saja terlihat galak. Apalagi kedua tangannya kini dilipat didepan dadanya.

"TIDAK! Sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyesal melakukannya. Meski hari ini kau melakukan penolakan lagi aku akan tetap melakukan pendekatan padamu _hyung_." Mingyu menampilkan tatapan tajamnya pada Wonwoo. Memberikan keyakinan pada seniornya itu bahwa ia tidak gentar terus berusaha mendapatkan hati Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan terus sampai kau tidak bisa bernafas.." Ketus. Semua orang yang menatapi mereka bergunjing dibelakang. Bisik-bisik keras itu membuat Wonwoo memutar bola mata malas.

Wonwoo hendak berbalik untuk meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih berlutut bodoh. Tapi seseorang menarik lengan kanannya membuat ia kembali berhadapan pada junior tingginya itu. Mereka berhadapan.

Mingyu menatap senior favoritnya dengan pandangan mempesona. Kalau berdiri seperti ini, Mingyu bisa memberikan kesan mengintimidasi pada Wonwoo.

Tidak. Mingyu hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah pria yang serius. Yang berambisi untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo dengan segala cara.

"Apalagi?" Tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Mingyu.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Wonwoo- _hyung_!"

Bisik-bisik antara mahasiswa yang menonton mereka makin kencang bersahutan di telinga Wonwoo.

"Aku yakin Mingyu akan ditampar oleh Wonwoo _oppa_ …"

"Nekat sekali Mingyu itu.."

"Nyali Mingyu besar sekali.."

Bukannya tidak mendukung usaha Mingyu untuk mendapatkan cintanya, hanya saja semua orang mencoba realistis. Mereka tau semua yang Mingyu lakukan untuk mendekati Wonwoo. Sudah pasti mereka juga tau hasil yang Mingyu dapat. Semuanya berakhir di sebuah kata laknat. Penolakan.

Jadi kenapa Mingyu masih sangat nekat? Padahal masih banyak senior lain yang menyukai Mingyu. Kenapa dia hanya menyukai Wonwoo?

Wonwoo menghempaskan tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Mingyu hingga terlepas.

Mingyu sudah siap untuk ditampar atau di caci maki akibat keberaniannya yang terlewat berani.

Mingyu sudah menyiapkan hatinya jika kali ini yang ia dapatkan adalah penolakan lagi.

Mingyu siap.

Dia sudah berpikir semalaman untuk melakukan ini. Menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung.

Selama ini yang Mingyu lalukan adalah pendekatan untuk mendapatkan hati Wonwoo. Dia belum pernah melakukan hal gila seperti meminta Wonwoo menjadi kekasinya. Seperti saat ini.

Bagaimana Mingyu berani meminta Wonwoo jadi kekasihnya kalau diberi perhatian saja Wonwoo sudah galak?

Makanya hari ini Mingyu mengerahkan semua keberuntungannya untuk meminta Wonwoo jadi kekasihnya. Semoga dia masih punya keberuntungan.

.

"Bisa ulangi kata-katamu, Kim Mingyu?" Jarak mereka hanya terpaut dua langkah. Bertatapan dari mata ke mata. Ekspresi Wonwoo masih sama datarnya. Bahkan semua orang tidak bisa membaca apa yang tersirat dari ekspresi Wonwoo tersebut.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Wonwoo- _hyung_ " Mingyu mengulang perkataannya lagi sesuai perintah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menunduk setelah ucapan kedua Mingyu.

Hanya beberapa detik lalu kembali menatap mata mempesona Mingyu.

Demi buku agendanya yang mulai penuh dengan coretan kata gagal. Mingyu ingin pingsan saat bibir tipis merah muda itu tersenyum. Tipis setipis bilah bibirnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup Mingyu, akhirnya ia bisa melihat Wonwoo tersenyum. Untuknya. Dihadapannya.

"Lama sekali mengatakannya. Bodoh." Mingyu ingin mati detik ini juga. Tubuhnya membeku bagaikan sebuah batu es di kutub.

Bibir tipis merah muda itu tak lagi hanya tersenyum. Barusan. Bibir itu mendarat dibibir Mingyu. Cepat dan manis.

Apa Mingyu sedang mimpi?

Wonwoo menciumnya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Malam minggu nih!_

 _Noona bawa yang keju-keju buat pecinta Meanie. Gimana feel-nya?_

 _Judulnya lucu ya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

" _Hyung_?"

" _Hm_?"

"Wonwoo- _hyung_?"

"Apa?"

"Wonie- _hyung_?"

Wonwoo menutup kesal buku yang ia baca lalu ditatapnya seseorang yang bersimpuh dikakinya. Wonwoo sedang duduk dibangku taman universitas dibawah pohon rindang. Sedangkan Mingyu sedang bersimpuh dibawahnya. Mingyu duduk direrumputan sambil memeluk kedua kaki lelaki yang sejak lusa lalu jadi kekasihnya.

"Ada apa?" Wonwoo meletakkan buku bacaannya disamping tubuhnya lalu beralih mendaratkan telapak tangan halusnya di helaian karamel rambut Mingyu. Kepala besar Mingyu sedang bertumpu di paha Wonwoo.

"Kau sungguhan kekasihku, _hyung_?" Mingyu mendongak diposisinya untuk menatap kekasih barunya.

Kekasih impiannya.

"Bukan. Aku kekasihnya Wen Junhui." Wonwoo berucap santai dengan tangan yang masih membelai lembut rambut Mingyu.

" _Isssh_. Kau itu kekasihku. Jangan sebut-sebut pria lain." Mingyu mendengus kesal. Ia tau Wonwoo-nya itu sedang bercanda. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan tidak suka tiba-tiba muncul saat Wonwoo menyebut nama pria lain di percakapan mereka.

"Memangnya masih belum percaya?" Belum. Mingyu masih merasa seperti mimpi disiang bolong saat menyadari dia dan senior pujaannya sudah resmi jadi kekasih.

"Siapa yang akan percaya? Kau terus-terusan menolak dan menghindariku saat aku melakukan pendekatan dulu. Tapi tiba-tiba menerima pernyataan cintaku. Kan aneh?" Wonwoo tertawa mendapati kekasih tampannya memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kau saja yang bodoh, Kim Mingyu. Aku tidak butuh pendekatan. Karena aku juga sudah menyukaimu sejak _high_ _school_." Demi kepiting rebus, lagi-lagi Mingyu dibuat terpanah oleh Wonwoo. Kali ini rona merah di pipi hingga telinga Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu diam terpesona.

Mingyu tersenyum sebelum tangannya terulur membuat mata rubah itu bertatapan lagi dengannya. Tidak ada kebohongan yang Mingyu temukan di retina kecoklatan milik kekasihnya. Wonwoo jujur.

Ibu jari Mingyu bergerak kecil memberikan sentuhan halus dipipi Wonwoo. Membuat pemiliknya kembali merona.

Mingyu belum bisa percaya seratus persen pada dirinya sendiri. Sehingga ia melakukan gerakan lambat untuk mendapatkan keyakinannya.

Jemarinya bergeser ke tengkuk jenjang milik seniornya. Menariknya perlahan hingga nafas keduanya beradu dengan jarak yang dekat dan semakin dekat.

Bibir penuh Mingyu kemudian menari indah di bibir tipis Wonwoo ketika keduanya bersatu.

Menyesap rasa manis dan jutaan rasa cinta yang tertanam di keduanya.

Memberi dan menerima pagutan nafsu dibawah hembusan angin sore.

Mingyu sekarang percaya. Bahwa senior pujaannya sekarang adalah kekasihnya.

Senior yang sudah susah payah ia dekati hanya untuk membuka hatinya.

Dan Mingyu sekarang juga sadar. Segala pendekatan yang lakukan itu cuma berakhir dengan percuma.

Penyesalan.

Mingyu menyesal sudah melakukan pendekatan konyol.

Kalau saja ia langsung menyatakan cinta pada Wonwoo waktu itu, ia sudah pasti akan jadi kekasih Wonwoo lebih cepat.

Ia jadi bisa memeluk Wonwoo lebih cepat. Juga bisa mencium Wonwoo lebih cepat.

Sungguh Mingyu menyesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REAL END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Noona

Sat, 8th Oct 2016


End file.
